What Hurts The Most
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: Woohoo! Another songfic from Chicks, and can you tell what song it's set to? Haha, if you like this, you know what you should do? Read my other fics! And please, please review! Tell me what country song to write for next.


Another from Chicks! Surprise, surprise! Please review, and much, much thanks to someone known as Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl for her suggestion of this song. Some sibling love, some more angst, and some incredibly fluffy fluff. Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? If I did, Rouge would be forced to wear a sundress by Kitty. I also don't own the song, and I don't know who does. My own take on the Pietro/Wanda relationship starts... NOW!

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

It had been raining that day, he remembered that. It seemed fitting, now. The dark and gloomy day... She had been depressed. Wanda never had liked storms, and rain always stopped them from playing outside. The rain had been cold, so cold, as it pounded down on his head, slicked down his hair and soaked through his sweatshirt. He had watched them take her, and had done nothing. Afraid to move for the man next to him. He told himself he wanted to please Magneto, but in reality he was only afraid of him.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

Every night for months afterward, he would ask: "When is Wanda coming home? Father, when will she be better?" And Father would stare him down with his cold gaze, that icy stare, and tell him to go to bed. And he would go into his room, not their room anymore, and cry. He would sit on his bed, the bed she would always come to during thunderstorms, and cry his heart out. He missed her.

_  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

He had learned to be indifferent, cocky and showy, trying to cover up the pain. He had become a womanizer, a real tramp, but in every girl he saw her. Wanda. His beloved Wanda.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

Every night he saw her again, being dragged away. She had called for Father. Why hadn't she called out to him? He would have answered. He had watched her being torn from him and stood there, and not said a word. 

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

He had loved her. He loved her still. He stared out his window at the rain, smirking marginally at the noises of her hexing some sense into Todd.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

He had struggled with the pain for years, trying his hardest to find her. He had threatened their father before, but he would be brushed off, told to go find something better to do. And Father had left him with another family. Great people, but even his adoptive sister wasn't Wanda.

_  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

There were days he had trouble even getting out of bed, when he felt so slow and tired, like he was a million times his age. There were times when he felt disconnected, like he was someone else, someone far away. He wished that somewhere was next to Wanda, so he could hold her close and tell her everything he hadn't been able to say when she left.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

She had walked back in and he had said her name, and she had looked up to see him. He had hoped for a moment that the nightmare he lived through was over, but no. She had begun to use her powers, tossing things around the room, nearly impaling him on a hockey stick, so very _angry_... Wanda was still gone, and this _thing_, this _creature_, wasn't her. He had tried to tell her, watching her chop off her hair... she had such pretty hair. He used to brush it out for her at night, before they went to bed.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

She was never the same. She was not his sister anymore. The night she left, he had gone upstairs silently. And then, for the first time in years, he had cried. Quietly, into his pillow. He had barely managed to climb out of bed the next day, but he had done it. He had managed to be his same old self, because he had changed too. But nothing had changed from him to her. He loved her, wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her so.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

There had been a lot going on since then, and now she was back with him and almost the same person, but only because Father had royally screwed up her life again. He had Mastermind do his 'job' on her, and she was even less of his sister than before. She would hardly talk to him. She walked away any time he tried to talk to her.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

He hugged his knees to his chest and laid his head against one arm. He felt the tear on his arm before he saw it. His lips trembled and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from wailing. An arm slipped around him, and a hand began rubbing at his back. And for a moment, they just held each other, she held him close and comforted her little brother. She laid her head against his, black hair mixing with purest snow white. "W-Wanda, I..." he began, his voice strained from trying not to break down. She placed two fingers over his mouth and looked into his eyes.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

"I know, Pietro." she said quietly. "Me too."

And they both gave in to the tears and the rain, two siblings who had finally put everything to rest and forgiven one another. One cried at her own stubbornness, the other because his sister had finally forgiven him. And from that day on, Pietro had new memories of the rain._  
_


End file.
